Desesperanza
by Inej G
Summary: Nunca pensó llegar a sobrevivir a esto, había oído historia de gente que pasaba por cosas así, ahora comprendía porque jamás volvían a ser los mismos...


El ultimo recuerdo lucido que tenia desde hace días era el haberse despedido del grupo, a ver rechazado amablemente la oferta de Hiccup de acompañarla hasta su casa, el estaba muy ocupado en la fragua y ella no era una niña para necesitar escolta, se despidió de todos con un gesto de su mano, y con un suave besos en los labios de el.

Y sin mirar atrás se encamino a casa, realmente estaba agotada había sido un día largo, los dragones habían estado muy juguetones durante todo el día, y habían decidido que por esa noche dormirían en el establo de la academia, quizá solo necesitas pasar tiempo con los suyos.

Sus pasos eran firmes pero distraídos, su mente volaba entre mil pensamientos y recuerdos, tan perdida se encontraba en su pensamientos que no logro escuchar los pasos que velozmente se acercaban a ella, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Unas manos grandes, y callosas raparon su boca impidiendo que ninguna sonido saliera de ella, mientras otra atrapaba sus muñecas, pataleo, se retorció. Pero su agresor también lucho por mantenerla quieta.

En un movimiento brusco de la cabeza consiguió liberar su boca, pero antes de pudiera gritar o simplemente exhalar, un trapo empapado en algo húmedo y con fuerte olor amargo fue puesto sobre su nariz y boca, a los pocos segundos sus músculos quedaran laxos y no le respondieran, sus ojos se cerraros involuntaria mente, y todo se volvió oscuro.

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, hacia mucho frío, intento abrir los ojos, pero no tenia fuerzas, ni siquiera intento mover el resto del cuerpo, sabia que era inútil.

Tirada como se encontraba en el suelo, helada y desorientada no sabia que hacer, ni donde estaba. Sin sus armas, si su dragona, sin ninguna tipo de ayuda, sin noción de donde estaba y sin conocer a sus agresor. Tenia miedo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, fue entonces cuando lo noto. Sus ropas, no llevaba sus ropas, estaba vestidas con alguna tipo de camisón de una tela muy fina, se sentido desnuda, expuesta.

Se quedo ahí tirada en la misma postura en la que había despertado, debía recuperar fuerzas.

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso realmente, minutos, horas, cuando de repente unos fuertes pisadas la alertaron. Alguien se acercaba a la oscura celda donde se encontraba.

Casi sin darse cuanta su mano voló al lugar donde solía cargar su hacha, para solo recibir un golpe de realidad al solo encontrar la fina tela de las ropas que ahora la cubrían.

Su mente se acelero, la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Pensó en ponerse en pie y enfrentar a su enemigo, pero siempre había sido partidaria del factor sorpresa, les haría pensar que aun dormía.

A sus ojos aun cerrados llego la incomoda sensación de la luz de una vela, luego de tanto tiempo sumida en la oscuridad.

Y los pasos se detuvieron frente a su celda.

Sentía el peso de una mirada sobre ella, pero lucho por seguir inalterable, incluso cuando el sonido de la puerta al ser abierto acelero el ritmo de su corazón de forma dolorosa.

Pequeñas nubes de polvo se levantaba a cada paso que cada esa persona al acercares a ella, al igual que el brillo de la vela se hacia cada vez mas intenso incluso atreves sus párpados cerrados.

Pedió a Odin, y a todos los dioses porque ese ser no pudiera escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

Los pasos se detuvieron a muy poca distancia de su rostro, y la luz descendió hasta dar directamente frente a ella, seguía luchando por mantenerse totalmente quieta.

Pero fracaso en el momento en una mano áspera y fría toco sus labios. No pudo contener el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo antes el contacto.

Una risilla ronca fue la respuesta a su estremecimiento.

Parece que esta pequeña dragona no esta tan dormida como parece-

La voz era ronca, y fría como el granizo.

Había estado tan concentrado en que no se notase su estado de conciencia que no había notado que había mas de un hombre la la celda, antes de pudiera reaccionar habían ataron sus manos y vendaron sus ojos.

Uno de ellos tiro de ella hasta dejarla sentada sobre una superficie mas blanda, probablemente alguna tipo de heno, con las manos atadas a la espalda y los ojos vendados, se temió lo peor.

Alguien se agacho a su altura, podía olerlo, una mezcla entre sudor y su pestilente aliento a alcohol.

Sabes pequeña dragona, tu y tus estupidos amiguitos montados en sus estupidos dragones no han echo mas que fastidiarnos, y tu pagaras por todo ellos. Ya veremos que piensa tu amado jinete de dragón cuando acabemos contigo.

Si alguna vez antes había pensado que había pasado verdadero miedo, ahora estaba segura de que no fue así.

Su cuerpo había quedado congelado, no respondía a las llamadas de alerta de su cerebro, se había petrificado.

Esas palabras fueron lo ultimo que escucho antes de se desatara su propio Ragnarök.

Los tenues rallos de sol que se colaban entre los gruesos brotes de la pequeña ventana la encontraron acurrucada en la esquina mas alejada de la celda, encogida sobre si misma.

Con la mirada esta perdida, y su mente muy lejos de alli. Sus pequeñas muñecas, ensangrentadas están atrapadas dentro de unos gruesos grilletes de metal oxidado y pesada, su cuerpo mas delgado y débil que nunca, fruto de la mal nutrició unidamente con los resquicios de lo alguna vez fue un camisón, que no era suficiente para aislar su piel del la feria piedra que la rodea.

Ha perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabe si han pasado días, semanas o meses. No es capaz de notar el pasar el día y a la noche.

Había sido golpeada, insultada y humillada de todas las maneras posibles, en su cuerpo estaba cubiertos de moretones y resto de sangre seca que denotaban las múltiples palizas que había recibido.

Siempre se enorgulleció de ser una mujer fuerte, nadie doblegaría su voluntad pero ahí estaba.

No la podrían juzgar por rendirse, había luchado, peleo con uñas y dientes. En cada golpe ella se intentaba defender, grito, insulto, maldigo, araño y mordió. Se defendió todo el tiempo que sus fuerzas aguantaron.

Hasta el punto en que encontraba ahora.

En su cabeza se mezclaban los horribles recuerdos de sus torturas, con la esperanza de la estarían buscando, sabia que el siempre la buscaría, esperaba que al menos el la estuviera buscando.

\- Te suplico Odin, padre de todos, ayudado a encontrar el camino hasta mi-

Su voz era apenas un susurro, temeroso y suplicante, una susurro que se perdió entre los oscuros muros de piedra de su prisión.

...

Continuara


End file.
